My interview with Usagi Tsukino literaly!
by DeidaraClone
Summary: I myself interviewed Usagi Tsukino today Monday, July 27th 2009 and I asked her a few questions duh! and now want you, my readers, to tell me what you want to ask Sailor Moon and I will deliver the question and she shall answer! WARNING: 4 AGES 11/12
1. Chapter 1

_**My inteview with Usagi Tsukino**_

_**(litterally!)**_

_ME: Hello Usagi! My name is Serma Kou and I am the head interviewer for and would like to ask you for a few minutes of your time._

_USAGI: Hello there. Can I help you? It is a pleasure to introduce myself to you, Serma Kou. Who made you the head interviewer for Fanfiction dot net and would like to ask me for a few minutes of my time ?_

_ME: The people who made the site of course!_

_USAGI: It goes without saying. Oh those people._

_ME: Yeah. So anyway, can I ask you a few questions Usagi?_

_USAGI:Whoa. Ask me anything._

_ME: OK. Question one: What was your favorite trasformation?_

_USAGI:I don't have a favorite trasformation._

_ME: Question two: Who is the strongest Sailor Senshi besides you? Uranus, Jupiter or Saturn?_

_USAGI: What else is the strongest Sailor Senshi me? Saturn._

_ME: Question three: How far have you and Mamoru gone in your relationship? First, Second, Third or Fourth base?_

_USAGI: I lost my train of thought. If I have to choose, I pick Fourth base. And second?_

_ME: You've already had sex with Mamoru?!_

_USAGI: I am really not interested in it._

_ME: Thank God! You're not ready for that yet Usagi-chan!_

_USAGI: Don't mention it. That assumption is only a supposition._

_ME: You're so clueless sometimes Usagi. (sweatdrops)_

_USAGI: I will tell my teacher you said I am clueless Usagi._

_ME: You will have to excuse her, she's having a little trouble speaking English. (still sweatdropping)_

_USAGI:................_

_ME: SAY SOMETHING USAGI!!!!!!_

_USAGI: Something Usagi._

_ME: Baka. (sweatdrops [again])_

_USAGI: I'll remember you called me baka when I become queen of the Earth._

_ME: Sorry Koneko-chan._

_USAGI: There is no need to apologize. What do you really want to ask me?_

_ME: What exactly does your name, Usagi Tsukino mean? Lots of people say they know but they might not._

_USAGI:......._

_ME: Hello?_

_USAGI:......_

_ME:Usagi?_

_USAGI:......_

_ME:Are you still there?_

_USAGI:........._

_ME:WAKE UP USAGI!!!!!!!_

_USAGI: I am fully conscious._

_ME:THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!_

_USAGI:Perhaps it is not part of my personality._

_ME:Rei-chan was right, you ARE an odango-baka!_

_USAGI:When was this exactly?_

_ME: Like every time you went to a Senshi meeting!_

_USAGI:Interesting comparison._

_ME:Geeze! Now I know why Rei-chan called you what she did! But anyway, what's your relationship with Seiya? A lot of people say that you two are dating._

_USAGI:That is deep. Why now? How do you know?Reductionism. Are you asking about my relationship with Seiya? How many?_

_ME: Yes I am and maybe 10,000 or more._

_USAGI:I understand. " How many?" You are? " How many?" You are?_

_ME: You are hopeless Usagi. (breaths mushroom cloud)_

_USAGI:Thanks for telling me that I am hopeless Usagi._

_ME: I TOLD YOU THAT MY NAME WAS SERMA KOU!!!!_

_USAGI:Your name WAS SERMA KOU? Is that correct English?_

_ME: I said my name was Serma Kou._

_USAGI:What did you mean by it? Your name was Serma Kou? Is that correct English?_

_ME: Yes it is Usagi-baka. (breaths mushroom cloud [again])_

_USAGI:I don't know that expression. I don't know whether or not I am baka. I am a Human. Really. it is?_

_ME: Don't you know what a baka is or did you forget?_

_USAGI: It is a baka is or did me forget._

_ME: Usagi, a baka is an idiot!_

_USAGI:Um, Aren't all baka idiot s?_

_ME:YES!!!!! (bangs head on metal interview table)_

_USAGI:Really._

_ME: Well that's about all I can take of this right now! I'm gonna go take either a PMS pill or some stress medicine now! Bye people! Say bye to everyone Usagi!_

_USAGI:At this moment How about that. Thanks for explaining it. Right now? Can I go too? TTYL, undefined. " bye to everyone Usagi."_

_ME: Usagi, I told you my name is Serma Kou._

_USAGI:Um, I remember you told me your name is Serma Kou._

_ME: Bye! I'll see ya when I calm down! Bye Usagi!_

_USAGI:Until next time. Would you recommend this action to a friend? See you later._

_ME:Maybe. bye! Off to post this on ! See ya later Usagi!_

_USAGI:Until next time. On and off. See you later, undefined._

_ME: SERMA!!!! bangs head on my interview table [again])_

_USAGI: " See you later, undefined."? ?_

_ME: MY NAME IS SERMA BAKA!_

_USAGI: It is a pleasure to introduce myself to you, SERMA BAKA._

_ME: Bye!_

_USAGI: Bye bye._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If any1 want to know something about Usagi, plz leave a review and let me know what cha wanna know! ja ne!;p

love,

uranusfan1

(p.s., my name isn't Serma Kou. That is a character I made up 4 1 of my stroies**XD**)


	2. for ruka21Haruka Tenou Kou

_**Another interview with Usagi! *sighs***_

_**ME:**_ Hello again Usagi-chan!

_**USAGI: **_Hello there. Um, What is your favorite color?

_**ME: **_Navy blue and gold. Wait a minute! I'm suposed to ask the questions here!

_**USAGI: **_What are you wearing? I'm waiting. I am glad to hear that you are suposed to ask the questions here.

_**ME: **_If you can't see what I'm wearing them you're blind!

_**USAGI: **_I'm not sure if I can see it or not.

_**ME: **_Sorry folks! She's still working on her English!

_**USAGI: **_There is no need to apologize. I do not understand. working on her English is she?

_**ME: **_Moron.

_**USAGI: **_That is not a very nice thing to say.

_**ME: **_Nevermind Usagi. *sighs*

_**USAGI: **_Oh well thanks for trying to explain it to me anyway. Can I help you?

_**ME: **_Don't tell me you forgot me already Usagi-chan!

_**USAGI: **_I forget things all the time.

_**ME: **_We know. *sighs again*

_**USAGI: **_By "we" do you mean you and me?

_**ME:**_ No. I mean me and all your fans.

_**USAGI: **_By "we" you meant yourself and another person. YOU? Is that a fact?

_**ME: **_Nevermind, let's just get to the questions.

_**USAGI: **_Oh well thanks for trying to explain it to me anyway. I am agreeable to that.

_**ME: **_Good. Now these questions are from Ruka21 from .

_**USAGI: **_What do you really want to talk about? Why now? This is not a test.

_**ME: **_I know this isn't a test Usagi! I'm interviewing you again for !

_**USAGI: **_How do you know? Should it be a test Usagi? I am glad to hear that you are interviewing me for FanFiction net.

_**ME: **_On to the questions before I kill myself! OK Usagi?

_**USAGI: **_What is it like on to the questions you kill yourself. Can I help you? Take it easy.

_**ME:**_ Question one from Ruka21: Is Seiya now your boy friend?

_**USAGI: **_I think Question one from Ruka21 is a lot of things.

_**ME: **_Is Seiya now your boy friend? Please answer the question.

_**USAGI: **_Would we have heard about it if it was? Thanks for asking politely. Please rephrase the question and try asking me again.

_**ME: **_Is Seiya now your boy friend? Are you two dating?

_**USAGI: **_What would it mean to you if it were? I don't know whether or not I am two dating. I am a Homo Sapiens.

_**ME: **_What the heck is Homo Sapiens?!

_**USAGI: **_The human family.

_**ME: **_Are you dating Seiya Kou or not Usagi?

_**USAGI: **_I am single.

_**ME: **_I thought you were dating Mamoru!

_**USAGI: **_I am single.

_**ME: **_What about Chibiusa?! If you don't marry Mamoru then she won't exist!

_**USAGI: **_She is in the future. I will let you know if I do not.

_**ME: **_Is Mamoru in America?

_**USAGI: **_What would it mean to you if it were?

_**ME: **_You said you were single but I know you're dating Mamoru.

_**USAGI: **_No I am single, how about you?

_**ME: **_*mumbles* Yes I'm single too.

_**USAGI: **_Why, specificially?

_**ME: **_I don't know! Almost every kid I've met hates me for no reason! And the boy I loved is far away now. *Sniffles*

_**USAGI: **_Me either. That is a generalization. Oh. I can't believe he would do that. In the context of mumbles Yes you are single too , I don't understand.

_**ME: **_I moved. That's why he's far away.

_**USAGI: **_Interesting gossip. I see. Far away is he?

_**ME: **_It's not gossip and yes he's far away. Can we get back to the questions now please?

_**USAGI: **_Sniffles is not gossip and yes he is far away? Your polite style is very nice. Do you mean you and me? I haven't heard of back to the questions .

_**ME: **_Have you had sex with Seiya?

_**USAGI: **_I am really not interested in it.

_**ME: **_Good. You're too young anyway!

_**USAGI: **_What do you really want to talk about? In any case, Yes I have a long way to go.

_**ME: **_How would you feel if Haruka and Seiya had a daughter named Serma?

_**USAGI: **_I cry very often. Emotion is a human quality. I am a Human.

_**ME: **_That's not what I asked Usagi.

_**USAGI: **_What did you ask me?

_**ME: **_How would you feel if Haruka and Seiya had a daughter named Serma?

_**USAGI: **_I cry very often. Emotion is a human quality. I am a Human.

_**ME: **_How would you react if Haruka and Seiya had a daughter in Crystal Tokyo?

_**USAGI: **_It is a ritual I do the same way every time.

_**ME: **_How would you feel if Haruka and Seiya got married?! I want an answer!

_**USAGI: **_I cry very often. Emotion is a human quality. I am a Human. Why do you want it?

_**ME: **_You're not going to answer that, are you?

_**USAGI: **_You can't predict the future with certainty.

_**ME: **_Oh God, this is going to be a long interview.

_**USAGI: **_I don't judge people. And going to be a long interview is God this.

_**ME: **_How do you feel about Haruka and Seiya dating?

_**USAGI: **_She is a girlfriend of Michiru. Haruka is very good at sports.

_**ME: **_I know she's good at sports Usagi, but what if she wasn't a, a, a lesbian! There I said it!

_**USAGI: **_How do you know? good at sports Usagi but what if she was not a a a lesbian is she? What did you mean by it? it...

_**ME: **_Do you think Haruka would date Seiya if she wasn't a lesbian?

_**USAGI: **_It depends on what you mean by thinking.

_**ME:**_ What do you think about Haruka and Seiya dating if haruka wasn't a lesbian?

_**USAGI: **_She is a girlfriend of Michiru. Haruka is very good at sports.

_**ME: **_I know but what if she wasn't?!

_**USAGI: **_How do you know? Try it and see.

_**ME: **_Nevermind, just tell me how the Star Lights are doing!

_**USAGI: **_Oh well thanks for trying to explain it to me anyway. How Tell me more.

_**ME: **_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *bangs head on table really really hard*

_**USAGI: **_Why, specificially? What is your real name?

_**ME: **_Like I told you last time, just call me Serma Kou.

_**USAGI: **_I remember you told me last time call you Serma Kou?

_**ME: **_I need to go now before I kill myself!

_**USAGI: **_What is stopping you?

_**ME: **_That was just plain rude Usagi.

_**USAGI: **_I thought it was too.

_**ME: **_Then why did you say it?!

_**USAGI: **_I said, " I thought it was too.", because you said " That was just plain rude Usagi.".

_**ME: **_Not that baka!

_**USAGI: **_Who tells you that you are baka?

_**ME: **_You're the baka Usagi!

_**USAGI: **_Thanks but surely I am not the only one.

_**ME: **_That wasn't a compliment baka!

_**USAGI: **_What is a compliment baka?

_**ME: **_Nevermind! I've gotta go before I lose my mind! Ja ne Usagi-chan!

_**USAGI:**_ OK Thanks for trying to explain that to me. Bye. Why?. Can we get back to business?

_**ME: **_I'll see you later when I've got more questions for you Usagi! Ja ne!

_**USAGI:**_ Thanks for chatting, Serma. What you said was too complicated for me.

_**ME: **_Ja ne! Sayanarya! And any other Japanese good-bye!

_**USAGI:**_ What is your favorite movie? I've never seen it. Is that a good movie for children? See you later. Are you telling the truth?

_**ME: **_I'll tell ya later Usagi! Ja ne!

_**USAGI: **_What kind of reply do you expect? I can follow a lot of things, like our discussion about Ja ne . Try being more specific.

_**ME: **_Bye Usagi-chan!

_**USAGI: **_Goodbye.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**That's all for now! This interview section is dedicated to Haruka Tenou Kou! a.k.a ruka21! She wanted to know about Seiya being her BF /having sex with her! the other one was mine! Ja ne! ;p**_


End file.
